Rivals of the Death Eaters
by Lily Jascine
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts to aid the Death Eaters in spying on Harry. Will Harry get her to join him or will he make a mistake? Contains Lucius Malfoy a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Diagon Alley was as crowded as ever. Hogwarts students and their parents along with numerous other witches and wizards packed the shops. Flourish and Blotts was so full that a line was forming outside its door, just to get in. Harry was happy even with the lack of oxygen. He had just spent another summer at the Weasley's, despite the eminent threat of Voldemort. Although his casebeing argued between Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore until she was blue in the face might have helped a bit.

Ron was next to him in the crowd outside of Quality Quidditch supplies. Hermione trailed after them. The three of them had arrived with the rest of the Weasleys a little over an hour ago and had yet to get any shopping done. " I can't take a step without stepping on some one or running into another." Ron proved his point by squishing Harry as he dodged an elderly witch.

" Ron, watch out. That's the third time today that you've stepped on my foot."

" Sorry, Harry."

" He can't help it, Potter. His feet match the size of that great oafish friend of yours." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to their right as the voice sounded over the crowd. Draco Malfoy was smirking and walking towards them. Ron's ears had turned red and he was next door to jumping on Malfoy as Harry and Hermione kept restraining hands on his arms.

" What's your problem, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered and eyed Ron. " No problem, Potter. I was merely stating an obvious fact."

" Draco?"

Looking over Draco's shoulder, the three friends felt a sense of dread as they saw Lucius Malfoy approaching.

" Draco, your mother needs you in Madame Malkin's. Go now."

" Yes, father." Draco bowed his head and cast a last sneer in Harry's direction before making his way through the crowd.

" Well, well. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. I didn't expect to find you here." An unpleasant smirk crossed his face.

" We should say the same to you, Malfoy."

" Manners, Mr. Potter. Manners." Lucius smiled at the hand Hermione placed on Harry's arm to stop him from jumping on the older wizard. " My dear girl, please don't bother to hold him back. If he wishes to take an action don't disgrace him by preventing him from taking it."

Harry's face was steadily growing redder. " You killed him. You killed Sirius and you're still out of Azkaban." He spoke in a low whisper, but Lucius heard nevertheless.

" Might I remind you, Potter, that it wasn't I who cast the killing blow, but Bellatrix. However, I won't stop you from giving me some credit." Lucius stepped closer to Harry and met his gaze. " A pity, don't you think? Your dear godfather going out the way he did. I shouldn't worry though. I'm sure wherever he is, he's having a barking good time." Smiling at his joke, he stepped back, but was taken by surprise as Harry jumped him.

" Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried out to him, but were too scared to actually intervene.

Lucius was knocked to the ground. His cane rolled away, but he reached into his cloak, bringing out his wand. Harry was pounding his chest and his face. The force of a blow to his head surprised Lucius. " Get off me, boy." A red jet of light came from his wand and Harry was thrown off of him, hitting the wall of a shop across the street.

Almost every wizard in the vicinity had stopped to stare. Lucius muttered something under his breath and all eyes in the vicinity, with the exception of Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's, glazed over. Lucius stalked to where Harry lay against the wall, barely conscious and pulled him up by the hood of his cloak.

" If you ever decide to do something like that to me again, you will find yourself in a much worse state." Lucius let Harry drop to the ground and turned on his heel, stalking off into the now confused crowd.

Hermione pulled out her wand and was about to curse his back out of anger when she felt a hand on her wrist, a gloved hand. " Now, now, Mrs. Granger." Hermione looked up to where Lucius stood behind her, having predicted her movements and apparated. " I'd put that away if I were you."

" Let go of me."

" Use your free hand to put the wand away and I will. Any wrong movements, mind you, and you may find yourself next to Mr. Potter."

Hermione slowly took the wand from the hand he gripped and slid it back into her cloak. " There, now let go."

Lucius smirked and squeezed hard, causing her to wince before doing so. " As you wish."

Hermione watched after him until he had disappeared into the crowd. Ron was kneeling beside Harry and had missed the last few minutes. She ran over to them and they managed to get Harry to his feet.

" Come on, Harry." Ron supported him on one side as Hermione did the same on the other. " Let's get him back to our room at the Leaky Cauldron Hermione." She nodded and they went off down the street, missing the gray eyes that followed and watched them.

For the rest of the day, Harry was in his and Ron's room, massaging his swollen head. All he had contracted from the fight, luckily as Hermione continued to point out, was a bruise that was slightly swollen at the back of his head. By dinnertime, he was well enough to join the rest of them downstairs. No one else was told about the events of that day.

With a few days left until they had to go to King's Cross to catch the Hogwart's express, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to roam around Diagon Alley.

On the last day of vacation, they were sitting outside of the ice cream parlor when they heard the same drawling voice from several days before.

" Potter." The three of them turned as Draco walked up to their table. " I heard what you did to my father."

" Hurt, is he Malfoy?"

" Watch your mouth Weasley. For your information, no he is not. I was just wondering why you reacted so strongly to the comment he made Potter. I mean it's true."

" Save it, Malfoy."

" You have such a temper, Potter. You really must learn to control it."

" Why don't you just go about your business and leave us to ours?"

Draco looked over to Hermione. " Because I don't feel like it, Mudblood. I was bored waiting for my father in Knockturn Alley so, low and behold, I saw you here."

" Still doing illegal things then, is he?"

Draco's eyes flashed and he whipped out his wand, pointing it at Hermione. Harry and Ron leapt up, glad for the excuse to curse him as they blocked his way. Hermione pushed in between them. " Watch it, Mudblood."

" Don't call her that!" Ron cast a flash of green light at Draco who took it in the stomach and fell backwards.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Draco leapt back up and cast three red flashes their way. All three of them were hit and flew back a few feet before landing hard on the ground. Draco walked towards them, but Harry disarmed him, causing his wand to fly away. No crowd had gathered yet, at this time of the morning the Alley was quite deserted.

Harry threw his wand to the side and dived at Draco, bringing them both to the ground. For the second time that week, he was fighting a Malfoy. Punches were thrown and taken. Harry felt his nose start to bleed at a particularly hard hit to his face.

" POTTER!" A voice rang out through the Alley. The fistfight paused momentarily. Harry looked up and Draco, who was underneath him, looked back. Lucius Malfoy was darting towards them, eyes flashing, wand raised.

Harry began to hit Draco non-stop in the few seconds he knew he had left. Ron and Hermione were now standing and watched the fight from a few feet away. Hermione saw that Lucius had stopped a foot away from the two on the ground. He was obviously unwilling to cast a spell, thinking there was a chance it would hit Draco by accident. Finally, he reached down and pulled Harry away from Draco. Harry struggled and Lucius threw him to the ground, yanking his son up by the arm at the same time.

" Potter, I never want to see you come near a member of my family ever again."

" Happy to oblige." Harry met Lucius's glare from the ground and watched as he stalked off with his son in tow, obviously furious with him for being beaten by Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the trio had gotten back to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione had come out of her state of shock and was steadily berating Harry for his stupidity.

" Harry, what were you thinking! Lucius Malfoy could have killed you! You're lucky he didn't."

" He wouldn't have killed Harry out in the open like that Hermione."

" Oh, really, Ronald? And how would you know?"

" Because it'd be a lot stupider than anything else he's ever done and even he's not that thick."

" Would you guys stop fighting? Tomorrow morning we'll run into them again on the platform. Let's just stay out of their way, alright?"

Both Ron and Hermione nodded. The rest of the day went by without more than three words between them. At dinner, their end of the table was unusually silent until they said goodnights before heading off to their bedrooms.

The next morning was chaotic as usual. Weasleys were rushing about in a panic. Fred and George had come to see them off at King's Cross. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked ahead of everyone into the station. As they reached the barrier, Harry nodded and went through first, alone. A few seconds later, Hermione and Ron followed after him.

They pushed their carts across the platform and stopped before one of the many entrances on the train as they waited for the rest of the Weasleys. Harry and Ron were talking to Dean Thomas when Hermione elbowed them both extremely hard in the ribs. Wincing, they said goodbye to Dean and turned to Hermione, rubbing their sides.

" Geez, Hermione." Ron gave an exasperated sigh. " What was that for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed across the platform. " Look." Harry and Ron did. The sight that greeted them was the Malfoy family and another person they didn't know. Narcissa was talking to Draco a few yards away from Lucius and the other person. Lucius seemed to be explaining something as the girl kept nodding. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then to Hermione who was still staring intently across the platform.

" Who is she?" Harry assumed that Hermione might know, but was shocked when she turned to him with a determined expression.

" I don't know. Let's find out." With a show of courage that neither boy had ever seen in her before, Hermione took off across the platform at a brisk pace heading straight for the Malfoy's, in particular, Lucius and the girl.

Harry and Ron jogged a few feet to catch up with her. As determined as ever, Hermione stopped directly in front of the two. The girl was the first to notice them and nodded at them, causing Lucius to turn and look. An unmistakable smirk crossed his face, but Hermione, seemingly undeterred, spoke.

" Who are you?"

The girl seemed somewhat surprised by the directness of this question, but answered with a smug grin anyway.

" Lucienna Malfoy." She extended her hand to Hermione, which she surprisingly took. " And you are?"

" Hermione Granger."

" Ah." A never changing Malfoy air of superiority took over her face upon hearing the name, making Harry and Ron almost certain that she had been told of them. Harry returned the gaze that Lucienna passed over him and Ron before her eyes went back to Hermione. " Your parents are muggles, aren't they?"

" Your point being?" Harry had finally spoken, the spiteful hate he felt towards all Malfoys taking over his better judgment.

Lucienna smirked. " My, my, my, Harry Potter. A pleasure, I assure you." She extended her hand, clasping Harry's briefly. " I have heard a lot about you. From my cousin…and I've also read about you…in almost every book that was ever written. I must say, I expected better from you."

" Meaning?" Harry's voice betrayed his anger, causing a smug grin to cross Lucienna's face, matching Lucius's current expression completely.

" Well, I mean, really. Look at who you've resorted to being friends with. A mudblood." Lucienna's eyes turned to Hermione. " And a Weasley. Not exactly the sort of friends I would expect the Boy-Who-Lived to have."

" They're a lot better than some."

His point clearly intended Harry was unsurprised when Lucius Malfoy spoke for the first time. " And what 'some' might you be referring to, Potter?"

" I think you know, Mr. Malfoy."

" I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. You have no idea what you're dealing with." Lucienna's eyes were flashing and she took a step forward, causing Lucius to put a firm, restraining hand on her shoulder.

" Oh, no? I thought I knew pretty well."

" Mr. Potter, might I suggest you get on the train before an accident happens." The grip on Lucienna's shoulder tightened as she made a lunge at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione whispered, " Harry", making him stop, glare one last time, and turn away.

Harry boarded the train with Hermione and Ron in tow. They went into the compartment, where their trunks were put by the twins, and sat down.

" Harry, I don't know what you were thinking, but I have to tell you I think it's extremely stupid to pick a fight with a Malfoy at this point in time."

" Hermione, it's not like Lucius Malfoy is going to fight me in the middle of a platform."

" Harry, that's not my point. Have you considered why Lucienna Malfoy is suddenly transferring to our school? I've read about her and her parents in a book on the Dark Arts and she is not the sort of person you want to mess with."

" Who is she?"

" I didn't know until she told me her name. Lucienna Malfoy is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy's brother and sister-in-law. The two of them were the most notorious Death Eaters of their time, that is, before Lucienna was born. After she was born an argument started between them and Voldemort. A lot of people believe, or at least it was theorized in my book, that they wanted to break it off. They wanted to get out of the Death Eaters. Of course, since they were in such a high rank, they knew far too much to break it off completely and survive. Voldemort himself murdered them. Lucius Malfoy, having nothing against his niece, took her in. For the past thirteen years, the Malfoy's have raised her. Instead of Hogwarts, she went to Durmstrang. See, however much Narcissa cared for Draco, she didn't care hardly as much for Lucienna. And however much Lucius cared for Lucienna, he didn't care hardly as much for Draco. The reason is because he saw in Lucienna a light that he saw in himself. She has the ability to be far more powerful than Draco could ever be."

" So is she powerful now?" Ron was leaning on the edge of his seat.

" Yes, she's gone to Durmstrang. Not to mention the fact that Lucius has probably educated her in the Dark Arts from a very young age. I'd say she could probably take on at least Snape and win."

Harry had been listening intently and voiced a question as he watched Lucius and Lucienna talking outside his window as he handed her something and bent down to whisper. " So, is she a Death Eater?"

" Most definitely."

Harry continued to watch as Narcissa nodded to Lucienna and Lucius did the same to Draco before the two boarded the train.

" And Harry," Harry turned to look at her, " I think the reason that Lucius has decided to send her to Hogwarts this year is so that she can watch you. Undoubtedly, she will report to Lucius and then he'll report to Voldemort."

Harry turned back to the window in time to see the platform disappear as they rounded the corner. " I kind of figured that already."


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them rode in silence for a time. The meadows and fields could barely be seen beyond the rain that lashed outside the window. Eventually, the food cart came and went. Harry bought his usual stock of sweets and he and Ron and Hermione were enjoying a companionable silence when the compartment door slid open.

Lucienna Malfoy's gaze passed over each of them before coming to rest on Harry. Harry met her gaze, challenging her silently. Unlike Draco, who would never be found without his cronies, Lucienna was alone. Slightly surprised to see this and also slightly surprised that she hadn't immediately hurled an insult at him, Harry remained silent. Finally, Lucienna smirked with the characteristic smugness of her family and extended something towards him.

Harry dropped his gaze and looked at the velvet-covered thing in her hand that she held towards him. Silently, he took it and Lucienna, without a single word, left. Harry stared down at the object and knew that Ron and Hermione were doing the same. As soon as he had seen it, he had thought of the object he had seen Lucius hand to Lucienna on the platform and knew, without confirmation, that this was it.

He moved to unwrap it, but Hermione's voice stopped him. " Harry." Her voice was etched with worry and she was eyeing the thing with more than obvious dislike.

Ignoring this and the nervousness gnawing at him, Harry quickly pulled off the velvet and gaped at the object in his hand. Glancing up, he saw that Ron and Hermione shared his shock and were watching him with worry. Harry looked back down and sighed.

In his hand, was one of the mirrors that he and Sirius were supposed to use to communicate, but never did. Jumping onto his seat, he reached above their heads and groped inside his trunk for the familiar package that he had only unopened once. Finding it, he sank back into his chair and slowly took away the paper.

What he found in his hand, much to their shock, was not his mirror, but a stiff letter. Reading it quickly, he felt a hot anger overtake him. " Look into the mirror." That was all that was written on the paper.

Not quite sure about this, Harry did so and found himself looking into the cold gray eyes of, none other than, Lucius Malfoy. " Missing your mirror, Potter?" Lucius broke into laughter and was gone from the mirror before Harry had a chance to react.

If Malfoy had his mirror then the one he held was obviously Sirius's, but how? He had assumed that the mirror was left at Grimmauld Place when Sirius was killed. Even if it had been on Sirius at the time, he had fallen behind the veil, unreachable to any living person. Either way, Lucius Malfoy had managed to get a hold of the mirror and both concepts held a bad possibility. More pressing was how Lucius had managed to get his hands on Harry's mirror, which had supposedly been in his trunk all summer.

Harry looked up as, for the first time since he was given the mirror, Ron spoke. " How did the Malfoys get them, Harry? How?"

Harry looked back down at the mirror he held before answering, feeling the hot anger fill him once more. " I don't know."

They were quiet as the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Students filled the aisles and the platform, heading towards the waiting carriages. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny shared a carriage and talked through the bumpy ride up to the main entrance. Ginny wandered off to join her fifth year friends.

Harry had just entered the entrance hall with Ron and Hermione on either side of him when a mocking voice rang out over the student body, causing all heads to turn.

" No mishaps on the train I trust, Potter."

Harry felt the anger rise in him once again and, despite the pleading look Hermione gave him, turned towards the voice, making his way through the crowd. The crowd parted, making way for the three of them. Lucienna Malfoy stood on the other end of the hall, smirking, with Draco and other Slytherins whose parents he knew were Death Eaters.

Lucienna watched him approach with amusement and stepped away from the Slytherins behind her. Harry glared at her for several seconds. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" Really, Potter. What with your previous years on the train, I half expected for you to run through the aisles, groaning about your lost Mum." Lucienna smiled maliciously. " Or, at the recent turn of events, your dear godfather. He died last year, right?" Harry knew the question was set to rile him and he felt it working.

Lucienna turned away from him and started through the watching students towards the Great Hall with Draco and the others close behind. " And how was it he died!"

" Harry!" Hermione spoke in a hushed whisper as Lucienna stopped in her tracks and every head in the hall turned towards him. Several teachers had come out of the Great Hall to see what the delay was. McGonagall, obviously spying the trouble that was about to take place, ushered the students away from the two groups. Snape made his way quickly through the crowd towards them.

" Wasn't it your dear Uncle? Oh, no, I'm sorry. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course that always seems to be his excuse for being caught, doesn't it!" Harry could feel his face turning red. Lucienna had turned and was facing him, a murderous expression on her face. " Didn't he say the same thing when he was taken in as a suspect for your parents murders!"

Lucienna put a hand out to stop Draco from moving forward. A look passed between them, and Draco, as well as the others, remained stationary as Lucienna walked towards him. Harry stepped away from Ron and Hermione.

" How dare you, Potter." Lucienna, before Harry could react, had whipped out her wand and sent a flash of bright red light towards him. He was hit and sent reeling across the hall into a crumpled heap against the opposite wall, an unexplained throbbing in his head. Lucienna was still coming towards him, a look on her face he had only seen on Lucius as she advanced. Snape was caught in the now unmoving crowd, making a desperate attempt at coming towards them.

Harry, unnoticed by Lucienna, slowly took his wand out of his robes and waited until she was a foot away from him before jumping up. " Haverte Nuctem!" Lucienna had a shocked expression on her face as she flew across the hall and hit the wall with a loud smack. Her training with her Uncle coming in use, she immediately jumped up, ignoring the pain.

" Crucio!" Screams sounded through the hall as the Unforgivable Curse was cast. Harry was hit with an extreme burst of pain and writhed on the ground. Lucienna walked in a slow manner to his place on the floor, not lifting the curse. Blood trickled down her face from the gash over her right eye as a result of her impact with the wall. Snape had managed to break through the crowd and had whipped out his wand. Lucienna didn't see this as her full attention was on Harry, smiling at his obvious pain.

" Expelliarmus!" Snape aimed the disarming spell at Lucienna. Lucienna was thrown back against the wall as her wand flew into Snape's hand. Harry panted as the curse left him. Lucienna had jumped back up and was glaring daggers at Snape. Wiping a hand over her mouth, she saw her lip was bleeding. Snape took Harry's wand away to prevent any trouble and was about to say something as an echoing shout came through the hall.

" LUCIENNA MALFOY!" Lucienna turned, as did everyone else present, and paled at the sight of a furious Dumbledore coming towards them, closely followed by every member of the staff. Several teachers quickly ushered all the remaining students into the Great Hall. Draco and the other Slytherins followed them with a nod from Lucienna.

Dumbledore watched as Hagrid helped Harry to his feet. " Miss Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape will be taking you to the infirmary. The other teachers and myself must return to the Great Hall. However, I will be joining you there momentarily." He turned and walked away. Hagrid made sure Harry could stand before following him and the other teachers.

Lucienna caught herself from saying anything to Snape on the way up the stairs. He still carried their wands and was careful to follow them up, watching her closely. Madam Pomfrey, having been excused from the feast, patched up the scratch that Lucienna had and gave a potion to Harry before bandaging his several cuts and leaving the room.

Lucienna sat on the edge of one bed as Harry sat on the edge of another. Both were on different sides of the room. Snape glanced between them. The Lucienna he had met when he was still a Death Eater and still friends with the Malfoys had changed drastically. He scoffed, as he knew this was due to her many influences.

The doors opened with a bang and the three looked up to see an extremely angry Dumbledore in the doorway. Snape easily heard Lucienna's scoff as she muttered, " My heart be still," at the sight of the headmaster. No one else had heard this and Snape decided to delay another wave of fury by not mentioning it.

Snape moved to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him. " No, Professor Snape, I think it is quite necessary that you stay." Snape scowled and readied himself for the explosion, but it didn't come. " Who struck first?" Harry looked at the floor as Lucienna met Dumbledore's gaze in a defiant manner, which Snape knew was very unwise.

" I did." Dumbledore looked at Lucienna.

" Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore and felt guilt edge into him as he saw the disappointment in his eyes. " You struck back?" Harry nodded and looked back at the floor. " I don't think I need to express my disappointment in both of you. And you Miss Malfoy," Lucienna looked up, mockingly, " you have managed to get in trouble within minutes of your arrival." Dumbledore cast a warning glance at Lucienna who, Snape saw, had a scared look on her face for two seconds before she looked away. " I will, of course, be sending letters to both of your guardians." Snape saw Lucienna's obvious lack of fear at this prospect and knew that, if anything, Lucius would applaud her. Dumbledore heard Harry scoff, knowing that the Dursleys would hardly care. " Yours will be sent to the Weasley family, Harry." At this, Harry paled. " Accordingly, punishments will be given to you by your Heads of House." Snape saw Lucienna look at him before returning her gaze to Dumbledore. " Neither of you will be going to the feast tonight and can spend the remaining time here alone."

Snape saw Lucienna roll her eyes and he cleared his throat, casting her an obvious look. Dumbledore started out of the room with Snape behind him. Snape gave their wands to Dumbledore who shook his head, only taking Harry's, as they headed down the hallway.

" I will give Harry's wand to Minerva. Give Lucienna's hers later tonight when you see her in your office."


End file.
